


Our Iron Baby

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Classified and Padded [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diapers, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: This is a universe were classification can come down to your biological needs.LittlesCaregiversBaselines.When everyone starts to suspect Tony of lying about his classification the team takes it into their own hands and Tony has to get used to his role as the Iron Baby.





	1. Oh Iron Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I know but more will come soon

Little's are known.

Or really they are biologically inclined to act like children or younger and need 'little time'. A law was stated that you needed to be tested by the age of 18 to see if you where a little, caregiver or baseline. The Avengers were no different.

_**Steve was a caregiver.** _

_**Natasha was a baseline.** _

_**Clint was a baseline with caregiver tendencies** _

_**Bruce was a Baseline** _

_**Bucky was a caregiver.** _

_**Phil was a caregiver** _

_**Hell Nick Fury was a caregive**_ r

Tony? well...Tony never got tested. The man that came to classify him had taken one look at him, laughed and just said he was hungover so he wanted to get this over with. He'd barely done anything then left. Leaving Tony unclassified but not breaking the law as he'd tried to take the test. He'd lied saying he was a baseline for most of his life and dammit, that's what he'll be till the day he dies. Or so he thought.

Steve was the first to pick up on Tony's behaviour lately.

It had been a hell of a week, meeting after meeting with the board, arguments with Fury, 5 call outs for the Avengers. It had exhausted them all but Tony was taking the cake. He was staying up late and puttering back and forth between rooms. He couldn't sit still and when he did he was muttering to him self about random things and Steve swore he caught him sucking his thumb though Tony argued he was nibbling some skin off.

Natasha and Bucky soon followed this when they found wet sheets in the laundry when Clint had so 'kindly' chucked Bucky's phone and Natasha's spider bites down.

The rest weren't far behind and soon the whole group of Avengers were in Fury's office, Phil standing next to him as they talked.

"What is Tony's classification? He says baseline but lately he's been...." Steve wavers and Clint jumps in.

"He's been acting like he's between head spaces. He's 'nibbling' his thumb, wetting the bed, he almost cried yesterday when a board member snapped at him." Clint says seriously and Nick just breaths a deep long sigh. He took two seconds two type something into his laptop before groaning loudly.

"What is it?" Steve asks concerned.

"He never had an official test" Nick mutters turning to Phil. "How did we not know that Tony Stark was not given classification test?" He demanded and Phil shrugged.

"I'll get someone round to the tower tonight to get him tested. If he is a little...his care is going to need to fall to someone" He mutters and almost all of the caregivers on the team stepped forward.

"We can all look after him. We are his team and as much as he hates to admit it. His family" Bruce says seriously, a smile playing on his lips. "Trust us" The two men not apart of the team nodded and sent them away and that was when Tony's future had been set. If he was a little the Caregivers were going to get everything ready whilst the baselines watched over him.

******************

"Clint, get out" Tony groaned angrily as the man stood in the entrance of his lab.

"Come on Tones. You've been here all day and it's getting late, you need a break" Clint tried again and only got waved off by the man. With a heaving sigh he looked at the clock, the classification assessor would be here in twenty minutes and Tony wasn't leaving.

"Not going" He mutters and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Tony. You have to it's the law. You could be a caregiver, a baseline with those tenancies or little tendencies or a little." Clint tries and Tony just grunts angrily, going back to his work before Clint just groans. "J.A.R.V.I.S Shut down all work" He orders and Tony squeaks an angry huff.

"Hey!" He argues and Clint just shakes his head.

"Move. Now!" Clint orders and Tony just sulks, walking past him to the elevator. The test soon went underway.

*********************

When the assessor left the room the Avengers all gathered round to hear the news.

"Mr. Tony Stark is classified as a little. I put him in the age range of 1 to 2 years old maybe younger. The caregiver that will be looking after him will need to hand the forums in by next month" He says happily leaving the building. Steve and Bucky look at each other then Bruce. They had a plan of action and Bruce went in first.

"Hey Tones" He pauses seeing the man in front of him flinch away. "I know, your heads a little fuzzy and buzzy right now with the news and head space trying to get in but do you think you could talk to me?" He asks waiting for Tony to look him in the eyes.

"Don't do that Bruce" He bites fiercely and Bruce blinks in surprise. "Don't change the way you talk to me just because of what I am." He clenched his fists as frustrated tears sprang to his eyes. "Don't do it. Don't talk down to me now not when you talk to me so freely. Don't be like them" Bruce walked straight over and took one of Tony's hands.

"Ok OK, not talking down to you. Talking to you ok?" He says seriously. "So how do you feel?" He asks gently and Tony shook his head a little.

"I feel...I don't know Bruce. Like happy but at the same time I'm pissed off and scared...God Bruce I'm scared" He mutters, leaning into Bruce as he was embraced.

"What scares you Tony? What's the matter?" He asks gently, running his hand through his hair gently.

"That you'll all treat me differently...that the news will have a field day about this? People will take advantage of this?" He whispers and Bruce grunts in understanding.

"I get that. I do. Understand we'll only treat you differently when you're little, I mean Steve might mother hen a lot but that's about it. The news can kiss the hulks ass and if Anyone tries to mess with you or take advantage we'll take them down in minutes" Bruce promises then lifts Tony's head up. "We have 2 caregivers out side that need to come in so we can talk ok?" He asks gently, watching Tony nod he calls Steve and Bucky in. Tony keeps his head in Bruce's chest.

"Hey Tony" Steve smiled and spoke softly but stopped when Bruce shook his head no.

"Do you mind if we talk about whats going to happen?" Bruce asks and Tony nods into him. Steve and Bucky glance at each other and Steve starts.

"So me and Bucky want to be your caregivers. Together. We know you don't know what to do right now but can you let us try?" Steve asks gently, Tony glances up with a sniffle and a small nod. Steve smiles. "Can I see those big eyes of yours then huh?" He asks slowly making his way to Tony who flinches a little but brings his big brown eyes up to meet Steve's deep blue ones.

"Hey big guy" Bucky mutters coming into view and Tony blushes a little at the name. "I see you've got a pretty tight hold on Bruce there, but do you mind if I take you? He's got a lot of things to do today" Bucky coax's and Steve watches with a smile as Tony slowly lets Bruce go. Bruce rubs his head a little before leaving the three alone. "Look how big you are" Bucky crooned a little and Tony blushed a little more and squirmed in his chair. Steve walked over and brushed his hair back.

"Very big. Come on, lets get you in something comfortable yeah?" Steve asks, Tony slowly stands up and Steve resists the need to pick up the little. But he does keep a hand on his back as they walk to the elevator to Steve and Bucky's floor. They'd predicted Tony being little since the first signs and got a room ready just for him, A gasp escaped tony's lips as he took in the room.

The room was a dark blue colour with cogs, numbers and circuits painted on the wall in light blues and purples. The ceiling had a forest painted onto it with stars painted in the middle in a 'open space' kind of view. Massive window's lined the back of the room where a rocking chair sat made of dark oak. To the far right a crib sat with Iron Man bedding and to the left was a changing table.

It was almost perfect. Just needed the little boy.

Tony gulped back a second gasp as Bucky lifted his shirt off. His hand immediately covering the arch reactor. "Shh. It's ok. I'm just getting you ready." Bucky coo's and Steve gives him credit, Bucky is quickly becoming Tony's favourite. Tony's hand lowered gently and soon he was stood ' _ **Stark**_ ' _**~~HAH~~ **_ naked in front of the two super soldiers. A blush stood on Tony's cheeks as Bucky lifts him onto the table and grabs some supplies out.

"W-wait you can-" Bucky hushed him gently and hums softly.

"The Assessor recommended keeping you padded for the first few days. Lets us range your age ok?" He lies, both knowing Tony would deny being so small if that's what people thought.

"...fine" He mutters as Bucky makes quick work, a diaper between his legs and a pat on the butt had the boy standing in the middle of the room again. Steve raided the closet earlier for something to wear and found a panda shirt that Tony could wear along with some shorts. Tony looked perfect. Even though he was pouting.

The next few days were going to be fun.


	2. Head space is hard to get into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggling to get into Head space.  
> Bucky and Steve are thinking something in Tony's past is the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Littles have at least an idea they are littles by the time they are 18 before the test so it makes since that he had some idea he was a little

Tony decided that he didn't like being 'between headspaces' He was fuzzy and wanted to shout no at every little thing the two soldiers did to him from the diaper to Steve calling him a 'good boy'. He wasn't a baby dammit and he was getting annoyed with it.

But at the same time he wanted to do nothing more but obey and cuddle into Steve when he tried to hug him. He wanted to lay completely still when Bucky popped the diaper under him and wanted to giggle when he blew a small tentative raspberry onto his stomach. 

**But he didn't**. 

He was a Stark. Stark men where made of iron, and Stark men were not meant to be little's.

Steve and Bucky on the other hand could see him fighting his head space and it hurt a bit to see the constant conflict going on in their little boy's eyes as he tried to focus being big. The two fell into silent agreement to go full swing to help him fall into place. It started immediately when Tony tried to slip the shorts and diaper off the moment they started leaving his nursery. "Tony, come on little one. Short's stay on and so do diapers" Steve scolded lightly and tapped the boy's hands away. Tony just glared at Steve, Steve returned with a stern look. "Young man, in this house we do not remove our shorts or diapers. It's the part of the rules." Steve says sternly, Bucky looks over from his spot in the kitchen by the stove and sighs.

"Steve, he doesn't know the rules" Bucky calls over, Steve blinked for a moment and got a sheepish grin on his face. "Bring him over here, we can go over them together." He calls and Steve carries the squirming boy over to the table, a red high chair sat next to the table and Steve gently lowered the struggling little into it. He was quick with the straps and smiled as Tony gave him a dark glare.

"Don't give me that look little boy" Steve warns though he does fight to keep the chuckle out of his voice. Bucky whacks his head with a pile of papers and turns to Tony with a soft smile.

"Ok big guy here's some rules you gotta follow when your little ok?" Bucky says pulling a small piece of A4 paper out of the pile and setting it on the tray. Tony looked it over and huffed at the sight. Reading them off a small pout made it's way onto his face.

  * **Don't Fight Headspace.**
  * **Don't go down to the lab if you're feeling little.**
  * **Be little 4 day's in total a week or as close to that as possible.**
  * **Don't tell lies.**
  * **Don't leave your toys around if you aren't playing with them.**
  * **Come to an adult (Caregiver or other) if you have an accident or problem**
  * **If you don't like something or feel to big/little for it. Tell us.**
  * **Use your Please and Thank you's**
  * **No Being Ironman when little**
  * **No swearing**
  * **Clothes stay on when we put them on you unless you are told otherwise.**



Tony frowned at them and huffed. "Not...Not little" He tried to argue and glares more as the two caregivers share a look. "Big." He argues though his hold on that is wavering as Bucky pops a pacifier into his mouth and hushed him.

"Hun, the first rule is in place right now. No fighting head space" Bucky coaxes and watches as Tony tears up a little. He brushed his thumb over a loose tear and hummed softly. "I know this is new and it's going to be hard, you've never got to be like this so it's going to take some time." Bucky crooned a little and Tony started to relax into his hand.

"Buck. I've got him, go finish those grilled cheeses" Steve shoo's Bucky away and gently lifts Tony into his arms. "How about me and you go play?" He asks, not waiting or expecting an answer he takes the boy over to the front room. A large toy box sat by the window and Steve felt his smile grow as the boy's eyes landed on the pirate themed toy box, his sucking on the pacifier intensified as he tried to squirm from Steve's arms. "Ok ok squirmy worm let me put you down" Steve coaxed and gently rested the boy down on the ground next to the box before opening it and pulling out some building blocks. Tony's eyes widen and Steve can see him settling as he reached for the foam squares in Steve's arms. "What do we say when we want something little man?" Steve questions, waiting for the boy to focus a little more.

"......Ta?" He asks reaching his hands out more and Steve smiles a little. Handing a few of the blocks over he watches Tony start to build. Though when Steve went to help Tony got incredibly fussy and he backed down. Deciding to watch from the sofa Steve puts some tv on, not noticing when his husband comes over with two trays of grilled cheeses and a bowl of blueberries. 

"I figured he'd like these" He mutters as Steve takes a grilled cheese and shakes his head at touching a block.

"He's possessive. Best leave the blueberries next to him and sit with me. Watching a documentary on  how zoo's have changed since the 40's" Steve mutters and Bucky grins a little, popping the berries next to the little who didn't seem to notice, he sat back with Steve and leaned on him.

"So we have more rules to add then, like 'please share your toys.' might be one" Bucky quips and Steve nods, watching the little as he clumsily stood to add to the block tower. "Think he's starting to settle" Bucky whispers and Steve nods a little

"Please be a quick settler" Steve mutters a little and laughs gently as Tony trips knocking his bowl of berries on the floor, but he just gets back up and continues with the tower. "Think in a little bit we'll try to get him down for a nap. He's probably exhausted, spent 4 days down in the lab before the call out and then all night after it." He mutters and Bucky nods into his side. 

"Might join him, leave you to clean up a bit" He teased Steve who rolled his eyes taking another grilled cheese to munch on. 

"You mean you want cuddles from our little monster and think you're being sneaky" Steve joked, Bucky pouted at him for 3 seconds before smirking.

"Know me so well" He mumbles and kisses Steve's cheek but jumps when he hears Tony shout out.

"Fuck! shit owowowwow!" Tony rubbed his foot and Steve bit his cheek stop from laughing and scolding. "Owwww" Tony whined, Bucky and Steve share a look as they realise Tony had stubbed his toe on the table. Bucky gets up first and lifts the boy up into his arms. 

"Oh my poor little boy. What happened? Did the mean old table bully you?" Bucky coo'd and  grabbed Tony's foot to look at it. The boy stuttered in his arms in a flush and wiggled though Tony could see it was only a little red. "Ahh it's not that bad" He decides and walks back to Steve, holding Tony as he sits back down and rests Tony on his lap to look at him and Steve.

"Tony you swore." Steve starts, his face doing that _'you know better_ ' look that he always give when Tony's done something stupid in the field. "I know that it hurt but there are more words you can use." Tony felt his face flush and tears welling in his eyes. He started cursing him self out inside his head as he squirmed on Bucky's lap.

"You're not in trouble this time pumpkin. Just next time try to remember the rules ok?" Bucky coo'd and brushed some of the tears off his face. Tony just sobbed again and Bucky pulled the boy closer in a hug. "I think someone needs a N.A.P right now" Bucky mutters to Steve who nods watching the little struggle to keep his eyes open even as he cried softly into Bucky. "It's ok little guy, I gotcha" Bucky mutters bouncing him as all three moved to the nursery. Steve grinned seeing the little try to keep his eyes open and held a curious look in his eyes. He almost laughed as Tony caught onto where he was going and struggled.

"Nooooo" Tony whined and Bucky chuckles pulling off the shirt and shorts from the boy he was a little surprised to see him still dry. Steve shrugged and mouthed 'Probably holding it' Before leaving the room to grab something. It took Bucky seconds to grab an Iron-man vest and a Ironman Romper. Tony saw them both and immediately tried to climb away, Bucky stopped him. 

"Tony. It's nap time. Those other clothes weren't very comfortable to sleep in, don't you want to be comfy?" Bucky asked and smirked as he watched the boy shake his head in agitation. "Are you still struggling to go down?" Bucky asks softly, watching as Tony hesitated, changing him whilst Tony thought about it then carries him over to the high chair.

"Big..." he mumbles waving his hand next to his head in a flimsy movement. Bucky nods a little.

"Bit hard huh? Is there anything we can do to help?" Bucky mutters a little and Tony shrugs sadly and sniffles. Bucky rubs his back a little and hums gently "It's ok, we'll keep at it till you slip and we'll be right here when you go back up ok?" He mummers. Tony sniffles and nods but gives a loud squawk as Steve walks in with a familiar object in his hand.

"I heard these are really good for helping littles sleep" He smiles apologetically at the two for walking in, but especially at Bucky for winding Tony up. Bucky shoots him a glare but holds his hand out for the bottle, which Steve happily gives to him. "It's urm...vanilla flavoured" He mumbled and Tony felt a little pang of happiness in his heart that Steve new he liked vanilla.

"Open up little guy" Bucky coo'd watching Tony look at him with wide brown eyes. Bucky smiled seeing how big his pupils where knowing he was almost completely down. Tony's lips opened and soon the bottle was in. "There we go" Bucky mumbles rocking back and forth. Tony was quick with the bottle and was out like a light afterwards. Steve took the sleeping little in his arms and placed him in the crib whilst Bucky picked up the discarded clothes.

"So what was that about?" Steve mutters as he turns the mobile and monitor on. Bucky glances at him and indicates out of the room. Steve was quick to follow. "Well?" He asks, Bucky groans and runs his hand through his long locks with grumble.

"He's still struggling to go down and stay down. It's been a few hours I know but he's so nervous....like he let him self before but..." He mumbles, Steve blinks catching on.

"Like someone found out and he opened up then they ditched him..." Steve says in sorrow. "Surely that didn't happen? I mean...he just found out" Steve tries but Bucky shakes his head.

"He **didn't** just find out. **Think** about it Steve, he wasn't in denial like some littles. He asked Bruce not to treat him like ' _ **Them**_ '. Who is Them and what did they do?" Bucky wonders and Steve nods. Understanding crossing his face.

"Enough to make him scared to let go." He mutters and Bucky nods.

"We'll leave it for now, maybe ask Pepper but we won't push him" Bucky mutters and watches as Steve nods. The two care givers share a sad smile and putter around the flat. Both with one thought in their heads.

_**'Who the hell hurt our Iron baby?'** _


	3. Press and tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi is a butt.  
> Steve and Bucky are protective.  
> Much fluff.

Bucky sat on the sofa watching Tony coo and draw with Steve. He'd woken up a lot more settled into head space then before but he still had big Tony showing up when he starts to do anything remotely babyish.  "Tony baby, you can't eat the crayons" Steve purrs, stopping the boy from chewing the crayons. "Tony" He warns a little more, the boy huffs a little.

"Sorry." He mumbles, his voice small and quiet almost scared to talk. Steve glances at Bucky and sighs.

"Baby boy. Can you look at me and Bucky?" He coo's softly, the boys eyes glance at the two. Big brown eyes peering up at them with concern.

"Bad?" He asks softly, Bucky shakes his head sitting down next to Steve on the floor so all 3 where eye level.

"No big guy, not bad." He rubs Tony's hand and smiles. "We just need to talk a moment. Can you do that?" He asks softly. Watching the boy nod he smiles a little more. "Ok, have you been little before? Before the testing and being confirmed?" He asks. Tony's eyes darted away but he nodded slightly. "Can you tell me about it?" He asks. Tony squirms.

"Obi...found out. Got me like this...then he...he urm..." He squirmed thinking back to it.

////////////

_Tony had just got back from Afghanistan and was close to a breakdown. He was scared, he needed some time to be little, he needed to relax. He knew he was home alone. So he let him self relax, let the need start to take over. He sucked his thumb softly as he doodled in a colouring book. His legs kicking back and forth as he did so. He hummed softly to him self as the picture was almost complete. Then he heard a chuckle. His head whipped up so fast he almost got whiplash. Obi stood in the doorway of his room, arms crossed, smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow._

_"Oh I didn't know that my little Tony was a little" He coo'd and strides over to Tony. Tony was slipping into his head space so easily he didn't think about the smirk that played on his lips or how fast Obi stood over him. "Hi Tony, what are you doing?" He asked, Tony glanced up at him then down at his colouring book._

_"Colourin'" Tony said with a small smile spreading on his lips. "Pictur'" He says holding it out a little. Obi nods a smirk on his lips._

_"Stay here" He orders, Tony blinks watching him leave. With a shrug he started to finish his picture._

_Not five minutes later Obi returned, a diaper in one hand and a paddle in the other._

_"Trousers down boy." Obi orders, Tony gulps obeying quickly. Obi is quick to diaper him before pulling the boy over his lap with a smirk. "We are going to talk about how being Little is bad" He hissed out. The boy squirmed as Obi started the paddling._

_It lasted over 2 hours and by the end Tony's little space had been shattered. The diaper around his waist was soaked with urine and sweat as he promised never to be little again. Obi made him wear that diaper for a full 24 hours after, leaving him with a serious diaper rash that resulted in him going around bare for 4 days straight and hiding in his lab the entire time._

/////////////////

Bucky held onto Tony as he sobbed out the story. Steve clicked his tongue in annoyance and rubbed the little's back. "Tones. Baby boy." Bucky starts softly. Getting the boy to look him in the eyes he smiles. "There is nothing wrong with being little, you can be as small as you want and no one is ever going to get mad at you for it." He mummers, kissing the boys head.

"Don't think you won't get punishments little boy. You can still get a spanking but it'd be light though and with our hand" Steve says gently. "Time outs are also something you'd get but that's it." He mutters.

"Yeah Baby boy. Obi isn't going to get you either, that was taken care of you know that" Bucky rubbed some of Tony's tears away and smiles at the sight of their baby boy finally getting into head space fully. "How about we go and do some arts and crafts yeah?" Tony's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah!" He says excitedly, The two caregivers smile at each other and get the supplies out for him.

**************

It had been a few weeks since then, Tony and the two soldiers had started living together as caregivers and little. They'd worked out a routine.

Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays Where Tony's big days. Those were the days he'd work on stuff for S.I, Avenger weapons or Iron Man repairs. This only changed if a call out was made or he was still feeling too little to go back to work.

Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday was always little time, only changing for a call out or if a really serious project was due.

Tony had revealed to the world that he was in fact a little. The press loved it, the public adored it. Tony was fucking confused. Don't get him wrong, he was glad for the lack of back lash, but he was so used to the press being negative that he didn't know what to do. This was the case when they got a picture of Tony mid change ( _God that was embarrassing_ ) with Cap waving his favourite teddy bear in front of his face to distract him and Bucky doing the changing. His butt was red from a spanking he'd gotten for purposely drawing on the walls out of boredom. The press had captioned it 'Naughty baby boy Stark gets a spanking and a change' They'd speculated reasons as to what the reasons were and if Tony could even comprehend what he'd done. 

Tony didn't like them shoving their noses into his business, or the fact they'd got a picture of him in his nursery in the tower. This is why he was now sat in a press conference. Steve on one side, Bucky on the other. "I'm here to talk to you guys today about the amount of pictures surfacing of me when I'm with Bucky and Steve in my little space. I'm horrified that you thought it was ok to take a picture of me in my home and then post it without permission. Do you not under...understan'" Tony turned his head to Steve for help as he realised he was slipping. Steve smiled gently and took over as Tony leaned into Bucky.

"Our home is not a place to take pictures. Any pictures taken of Tony when he is little will be done by me and Steve. **_If_** , and that's a big if, if he agrees to post them online. Those are photo's for the public. Not on with Tony mid change, diaper hanging off and Steve teasing him, That's his privacy that was invaded and I'm furious that someone thought it was a good idea to spread this image around" He gave them all his best _**'You've disappointed Captain America'** _ look and nodded. "I will take questions now but they better be in good taste." He warns. Hands shot out in different directions. "Ma'am in the front with blonde hair." He says, Tony recognises her as the reporter that harassed him at the very start of him being Iron Man.

"You expect us to believe that Tony deserves privacy when he himself has divulged he likes to hack into the government files out of boredom." She asks raising a eyebrow. Tony glares a little more and answers before Steve or Bucky can.

"Not boredom. You wouldn't like it if your time with a little or being a little was spread everywhere. 's not fair." He grumbles out. Bucky rubs his hair gently.

"Yeah, that's right bub. He deserves as much privacy as anyone else" Bucky says staring at her.

"Next question!" Steve jumps in and points at the next reporter.

"Does this mean that as long as the photo's are consented to we will be seeing Mr.Stark in little space?" He asks curiously. Tony glances at his caregivers for help as they all look a bit unsure so Tony jumps in.

"Only if I says yes" He mumbles, a few reporters smile gently at him. Easily catching on he was slipping. Steve pointed to one of the reporters in the back.

"What's the defining difference between Big Tony and Little Tony?" She asks, Steve smiled at her recognising her as one of the reporters that often stands up for Tony's antics. Bucky and Steve share a look, Steve starting.

"Big Tony is this confidant, out going man that lives off of coffee and just loves to spend time in his lab with his robots. He's got a mouth of a sailor on him and loves to play pranks on Hawkeye. He can never sit still and always wants to improve things for people and the team. He's always so helpful." Bucky jumps in, hand running through their boys hair as he relaxed under his touch.

"Little Tony is this sweet little boy who does everything to make us happy. He loves to colour and draw with Steve. He loves baking with me and eating all the chocolate chips when we make cookies. He loves having his hair played with and carried, he loves watching movies with us and could spend hours napping away in our arms as we move around. He's just our happy little munchkin." Bucky finishes, Tony nuzzled into Bucky's shoulder, slipping more as he spoke.

"Bubby" He mumbles, Steve smiles apologetically at Bucky who rubs Tony's back.

"One more question" He says pointing to a tall man in the back.

"Does he hang around any other littles?" He asks, Steve and Bucky frown a little.

"That is currently being worked on. Tony's a very shy little guy and we don't know many littles in his age range. When we find some that we know aren't going to be too much for him to handle then we can work on it, Little him still hasn't met the Avenger's yet because he gets so-" Tony's soft whimper makes Steve pause. "I think this is getting a bit much huh?" Steve asked, stepping away and whipping a few tears from Tony's eyes. A few camera's flash and Steve hushes him lightly.

"Papa" Tony whimpers lightly, Steve smiles turning to the reporters.

"That's all for now. Thank you for meeting us and I hope you understand what we meant." With that Bucky lifted Tony up who buried his head deeply into the man's shoulder. A few more flashes caught them as they walked to the exit and made their way back to the tower. Tony was asleep in Bucky's arms when the news reeled about Bucky and Steve being 'overprotective parents' to Tony. The soldiers laughed at this.

Everything was going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters will be Tony meeting the Avengers. Each one gets their own chapter of babysitting Tony.
> 
> Also I need votes for new littles - I have one in mind that hid their classification but that's for later XD enjoy peoples


	4. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy meets Clint.

Bucky and Steve had been really secretive to Tony over the last few days.

Any time Tony entered the room they went quiet and glanced at eachother caustiously. Two day's of this went on until finally the day before his scheduled little time Bucky approached him, he was in the middle of sketching out a new idea for a thruster for the suite when Bucky arrived.

"What's up Buck-a-roo?" Tony asks nervously, Bucky smiles and takes the pencil out of Tony's hand. "Hey. Come on Buck, I'm not little." He whines and Bucky just shakes his head with a chuckle.

"I know. You're our big boy right now." Bucky teased lightly, enjoying the blush that cover's Tony's face. "Me and Stevie have been talking lately." Bucky finally says, Tony's stomach drops.

"You don't want me any more?" He asks in panic and Bucky blinks in shock. He shakes his head and takes Tony in his arms.

"No baby, No." Bucky assures. "We where talking about introducing you to the other Avengers when you are little. We don't want to get rid of you. Not ever" Bucky assures as Tony sobs into him a little. "Didn't mean to worry you big boy." He mummers, Tony sniffles and rubs his eyes a little as he looks up to Bucky and sighs a bit.

"Sorry I urm.." He shakes his head a little. "I don't mind, I think...if it's one at a time maybe I won't be so nervous" He mumbles. Bucky nods and grins a bit sheepishly.

"Ok...would I be bad in asking how big you feel right this second?" He asked rubbing his neck and Tony rolled his eyes smirking at him.

"Oh I don't know, what'd you do that might mean me being little right now?" He asked his caregiver who just sighed heavily and points to the door. 

"Clint is kinda excited to meet you? He's been stalking our butts since the press conference begging to be the first" Bucky rolled his eyes. "Been going on and on and on, stalked Steve to the gym. Followed me to the showers. Stood outide our bed room for 4 hours begging and whining till we chucked him out the window. Me and Stevie haven't been able to do anything thanks to him!" His Brooklyn accent started to come out and Tony let out a giggle.

"Ok, Ok...can you help me then? I'll be little a day early. Got nothing to really do anyways" He said with a shrug. Bucky grinned and put Tony's things away before lifting the boy into his arms. "Hello baby boy" He crooned and Tony shivered at the soft voice, nestling into Bucky's shoulder happily.

"Did someone have fun doodling? I bet he did, but I think that someone needs a few cuddles and his teddy bear" He coo'd a bit more and Tony nodded. 

"Bubby, wanna...wanna play with Winnie!" He whines and Bucky chuckles, bouncing him in his arms as they walk to the elevator opposite the room. He calls out.

"Clint, I'll get Friday to tell you to come up. I need to get him ready!" He chuckles when he hears a loud ' _Whoop_!'

"Papa!" Tony squeals seeing Steve on the sofa as they arrive. Steve looks up in surprise and smiles gently. "Papaaa!" Tony giggles as Steve waves and walks over.

"Did someone start feeling little?" He coo's and tickles Tony's side, watching the little squirm and giggle.

"Hey. I don't have him padded yet, don't need an accident thank you" Bucky warns, walking to the nursery with Steve on his left and Tony in his arms. Bucky smiles as he hears Tony squeal and point to his favourite teddy, a large Winnie the pooh toy sat in the crib. Bucky smiles. "After you're dressed big guy" Bucky says laying Tony on the table. He made quick work getting the ACDC shirt off of Tony as well as his jeans and boxers. He made quick work of powdering the boy and diapering him before glancing at Steve with a smile seeing the clothes the man held. A simple white vest with a red t-shirt. Bucky smiles getting their baby dressed and popping a piglet pacifier into his mouth with a soft smile. Tony sent a large bright smile up at Bucky, fully in his head space as he reached up to be carried. Bucky happily complied and lifted his baby boy into his arms. Steve grabbed the teddy from the crib and slipped it into Tony's awaiting arms happily. "Ok...I think we can invite Clint up now" Bucky says softly, swaying with the giggling baby as they get to the front room. Steve nods and texts the man. Not five minutes later Clint is walking in.

"Hey Clint" Steve says smiling, Tony takes one look at Clint and hides his entire face into Bucky's chest with a whimper."Don't mind Tony, baby is just a bit nervous around people, you know?" He says casually as Clint nods.

"Of course, I mean I know he's gonna love his uncle Clint when he stops hiding his widdle head in his dada's shoulder." He coo's, Tony could feel his face heat up at the comment but kept his mouth firmly clamped on the pacifier.

"Come on Baby, don't you wanna meet uncle Clint? He's really nice." Bucky mummers to Tony. "Big Tony and Clint like to play a lot of games, I'm sure he'd love to play some with you" He encourages. The three 'adults' wait with baited breath for Tony to do anything. Tony decides to glance at Clint with shy eyes. Clint just smiles at him and waves.

"Hey big guy, I hear you give the best cuddles ever. Mind if I way in?" Clint asks gently and Tony gulps a little.

**_'What if my cuddles Aren't as good as they think? Oh god what if I'm a bad hugger and Bubby and dada where telling porkies to embarrass me? No...they wouldn't do that._** ' Tony's face scrunches up lightly in a cute little determined pout. **_'I'll show them who can hug good'_** His free arm reached out to Clint who happily stole the boy from a shocked looking Bucky.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said you were a baseline?" Bucky said shocked as their little boy hugged Clint tightly and nuzzled into him.

"Oh I am" Clint says happily, soaking up the little's cuddles. "Oh Tony you give some great cuddles you know that?" He coo's before finishing his sentence to Bucky. "I'm a baseline with caregiver tendencies. I was like 2 marks off of being a caregiver" Clint says with a shrug.

"Could always get re-tested?" Steve says softly, watching Tony come out of his shell so quickly around Clint had shocked them both.

"Nah. I don't like tests, besides being an uncle is a lot more easily" He says happily. "Hey bud, I heard you have some really cool Lego's that I've been dying to play with!" Clint grins at the boy in front of him who nods excitedly.

"We ca' build tower' an' an' buildin's! Make it big!" Tony starts to squirm in Clint's grasp so the archer sets him down on the floor and follows him to his building blocks.

****************

By the time dinner came round Clint and Tony had built the entire city with blocks. Clint looked exhausted but Tony was waddling around everywhere adding blocks in random places and excitedly giggling when he liked it. Clint chuckles and stretches as Bucky and Steve walk in and blink at the mess.

"Jesus" Bucky mutters and smiles when Tony runs up to him and grabs his shirt excitedly.

"Bubby! bubby! look we made new'ork an' an' Clint made the tower 'uber tall an' an-" Steve swooped the boy up and tickled his sides.

"That's swell bub, but we need to eat dinner so now you and Clint gotta pack away" Steve coo'd and Tony's pout almost had both men give in.

"Come on Tones! The faster we clean up the faster we eat!" Clint persuades and Tony's already wiggling out of Steve's arms to get down to help.

  It took around 10 minutes for all the blocks to be away and Tony was happily bouncing on the spot waiting for his food. It was pasta and meatballs. It got everywhere and Clint got to see a pasta monster for the first time.

"All right kiddo, parents. I'm gonna go bed" He ruffled Tony's hair. "I hope to see you lot soon, especially you" He grins at Tony and the two men nod. Waving a hand at Clint as he left. The evening ended with a small bath for Tony, a bottle then bed.

Everything went well and Clint was currently his favourite uncle.


	5. Uncle Phil and Uncle Nick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby sitting by uncle Phil and Nick.
> 
> We hear about their littles.

There was a call out.

There was a call out and Tony was too little to go.

Steve and Bucky shared a look as they tried to think about what to do when Steve sighed heavily. "I'll call Coulson. Maybe he and Fury can baby sit?" Steve suggests, Bucky glances at their pouting baby in his high chair. They were just about to give him breakfast when the call went off.

"But he gets so nervous as it is" Bucky mutters and sighs seeing Tony wiggle around in the chair with a grumble. "Baby, calm down. You're gonna hurt your self" He ushers. Steve nods a little.

"It's Coulson and Fury or leaving him alone. We can't do that" He says seriously and Bucky groans loudly as Tony yells out in annoyance.

"Big! Bubby I big!" Tony argued, Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Call them" He mutters lifting the squirming baby out of his chair and into his arms. "Shhh baby, I know you want to help but right now you're not big. It's hard I know but can you try to behave for the sitters?" He asks gently. Whilst Bucky tackled calming the grumpy baby he makes the call.

"Steve? Why aren't you and Bucky on the Jet yet?" Coulson's voice echo's through the phone and Steve sighs.

"Tony's really little right now, he can't fight and we need someone to watch him" He says cautiously. "I know you and Fury are busy monitoring but do you think you could do it from the tower and just keep an eye on him? His daily schedule is on the fridge and we shouldn't be too long and-" Coulson cuts him off.

"Me and Nick are on our way. Didn't you say Tony gets nervous around new people?" He asks, Steve can hear 'Lola' starting up and Nick's grumbling in the back round. "I'll ask- How old would you say Tony is right now?" He asked and Steve looks over at his squirming baby.

"Right now? I'd say a 15 to 18 months, he's verbal but it's broken." He states and sighs. "Yeah. We planned a nice little meeting for you guys like we did with Clint but this is going to have to do? What's your ETA?" He asks. Phil chuckles down the phone as Steve hears Fury groan.

"4 minutes, get ready to go as soon as we get there. We can handle a nervous baby boy. Don't worry" The phone hangs up and Steve rushes to his room to get his uniform and shield on. Bucky sets the baby in his play pen, getting a very angry whine from him, as he goes and gets ready to go.

4 minutes later and the two are ready to leave as Phil and Nick arrive.

"All right so he was about to have breakfast when we were called out, he's got a bottle ready on the side and a bowl of banana porridge that just needs to be heated up. He's in the play pen pouting up a storm. His schedule is on the fridge. He can have juice in a bottle between his milk bottles and-" Steve is interrupted by Phil.

"Steve. We know how to handle this, introduce us and then get going." He says quickly, both men following Steve to the play pen where Tony is quietly sat. A very grumpy pout on his lips.

"Ok big guy come here" He lifted the man up into his arms and sighs. "Me and Bubby got to go work, can you be a good boy for Nick and Phil? They're real nice and Phil gives real nice cuddles." Steve mummers into Tony's ear, he was glad to hear a small grunt of agreement. Steve hands the boy to Phil who grunts a little at the sudden weight but smiles at the shy little who looks to his caregivers with big eyes. Steve plants a kiss on Tony's head and mutters a goodbye, Bucky doing the same and soon both were gone and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood with a sniffling baby in their arms.

**********

Nick looked at the schedule whilst Phil sat the boy in his chair, getting the porridge heated up and distracting Tony a little as he sniffled. Nick raised his brow at the schedule.

**7.00 - Breakfast and morning bottle**

**8.00 - Play/TV/Cuddle time.**

**10.00 - Nap time. Enjoys having his mobile on and being rocked. Try a milk bottle if he won't sleep. Found in the fridge.**

**12.00 - Wake up from Nap and give him lunch. Do not give him Brussel sprouts or carrots. Can give him cheese or ham sandwich and a small bowl of grapes with juice bottle.**

**13.00 - Play/Cuddle/TV time - Can also be Art's and crafts time. Supplies in locked blue wardrobe.**

**15.00 - Nap time.**

**18.00 - Dinner time - Anything you have he should be able to as well. Especially loves Pasta and meat balls. Milk bottle.**

**19.00 - Bath time**

**20.00 - Bed time. Loves having stories read to him, let him choose. Milk bottle for the night.**

**Notes - Tony's Rules are next to this schedule. If he breaks the rules 3 times its a spanking but the first two times it's a time out. First time is 10 minutes second time is 15. He will cry the whole time. If he asks for 'Winnie' it's his teddy that is usually in his crib or front room. Call if there is any problems.**

Nick smiled at the sheet and looked at the little boy that squirmed in his chair. He was currently in a red Tigger T-shirt with nothing covering his diaper. Little teddy booties covered his feet and Nick sighed at the sight. "Ok, Tony. Lets get you fed and then you can play" He said softly, the little boy's eyes look at him unsurely as he sniffles.

"Bubby? Papa?" He asks gently and both men feel their hearts melt. Big Tony was anything but cute but Little Tony? He could make butter melt with just a word.

"They're working at the moment Tones. But that's ok because you get to hang out with Uncle Nick and me isn't that cool?" Phil asks, holding a spoon up to Tony's face. The little scrunched his nose up a little in thought and soon opened his mouth. Letting Phil feed him. Nick smiled at the sight remembering his and Phil's littles at home right now. Skye, Leo, Jemma and Hunter where all probably working on a mission Phil had left for them with May over seeing the whole thing. God bless that women. "This looks so yummy, I bet if my Skye was here right now she'd be stealing this from me and you. She's such a cheeky little girl." He coo'd watching Tony open his mouth happily for more.

"Hunter would be wearing it as a hat" Nick comments and Phil grins nodding.

"Jemma and Leo would be trying to control the younger ones but secretly throwing it at each other" Phil comments and Tony tilts his head a little in confusion. Phil smiles gently letting Nick explain as he came into view.

"We have four littles, Tony. 

Skye, who also goes by Daisy is around your age in the year to two years range.

Hunter is around two to three years old.

Jemma is usually a solid three but will sometimes slip to two.

Leo is our big guy and three to four." He explains. Tony nods a little.

"Lots'a diapers" He comments and both men chuckle nodding.

"Yeah, their Aunt May likes to comment that we're experts by now." Phil says happily as Tony takes another bite of the oatmeal.

"They nic'?" He asks and the two nod.

"Oh yeah, Skye is just as sweet as you. Jemma and Leo are quiet and like to play with anything they can and Hunter's our little monkey." Nick says sighing.

"Bubby an' Papa wanna fin' nic' lil's. Maybe we ca' play?" He asks and the men smile gently.

"We'll see big guy" Phil gives him the last spoon and wipes his face and hands before lifting the little up. "You wanna watch some TV and play whilst me and Uncle Nick do some work ok?" He asks and Tony nods a little.

"Winnie?" He asks and Nick glances around looking for the teddy.

"Who's Winnie?" Phil asks glancing at the direction Nick moved in before seeing him return with a teddy bear and handing it to the boy who took it and cuddled it.

"Ta" He says happily, Phil felt his heart melt as he set the boy in the play pen, where he was surrounded with toys and a TV on the wall. Phil glanced at Tony.

"What do you wanna watch Tony?" He asks and Tony looks up smiling.

"Friday know' she put my fave' ones on!" He says happily and Phil glances up.

"Friday? Little Tony list please?" He says and the TV soon starts playing Mulan. With a nod the man walks off to speak to Nick.

"They just arrived. Apparently they all think this is something our agents could of handled and after being told about the situation its shockingly clear they are correct" Nick grunts out in annoyance.

"Seriously?" He asks looking over the report. A small Hydra base that had at most 30 men. Phil snorted. "We sent the Avenger's into something that's basically child's play" He mutters and Nick nods.

"Bright side we get to meet little Tony" Nick says with a chuckle, the two glanced in to see Tony happily singing 'I'll make a man out of you'. "Think we can convince the two protective parents to let him meet our littles?" Nick says, Phil sends him a crooked smile nodding.

"Maybe if it's one at a time, or if they bring him to them" He says casually.

******************

Tony's eyes dropped dangerously as Robin hood started. Phil glanced over and smirked a bit, elbowing Nick lightly as he watched the surveillance. It was around time for Tony's second nap and both could see the boy fading fast. "Coin flip for who tackles this one?" He asks, the last nap had meant the men spending 20 minutes rocking the boy back and forwards murmuring sweet nothings to him over loud whines for his caregivers. Nick had finally managed to get him to sleep with a pacifier in his mouth, and telling him a funny story about Steve.

"No I got it. A funny story about Bucky coming up" He mutters lifting the boy up into his arms, Tony gave a low groan and wiggled in Nick's arm. "Calm down Ironboy, it's just a quick nap then you can watch Clint's role model" He promised and smiled as Tony gave a soft giggle. "That's what I thought" He carried the boy to the nursery and quickly changed his diaper before resting him in his crib.

"Funny story?" Tony mumbles gently, Nick smiles at him with a chuckle.

"OK, how about a story of Bucky when he discovered mobile phones." He says with a evil glint in his eyes. Tony grinned up at him and soon the boy was sleeping away.

**************

It was around 2.00pm when the Avenger's arrived, Tony was busy with Nick making a mess with paints and macaroni. The boy was covered in glue and paint when Bucky and Steve arrived. Phil shushes them as he leads them to the two. Tony was currently painting Nick's face bright green. Claiming he gets to be the 'Shrek' because he's always wearing layers.

Steve and Bucky snicker at the sight, glad they changed clothes and showered on the jet. "Iron Baby?" Bucky coo's and Tony looks up in excitement. 

"Bubby! Papa!" He squealed and ran over, arms up to his caregivers with paint covered hands. Both men wince at the thought of having to take another shower, but one look at their little boy had Bucky picking him up and cuddling him.

"Did you have fun big guy?" He asks, Tony gives a happy nod. "What'd you make?" He questions and Tony giggles loudly.

"I made urm.....made bunch'a pictur' an-an Unc' Nick and Ph'l Told me bout's their lil's an' an' how Papa blew up a mic-microwa'e whe' he try to make poppincorn an' Bucky throwin his mobile at someon' head whe' he gotsa call!" Steve snickered in the back round and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You don't say?" He asks, Tony nods happily.

"Wanna's meet their lil's. They say they nice" Tony ends with a huff and the two other men sheepishly smile at the soldiers.

"Jeez. I guess we'll have to huh?" Steve says with a put a pon sigh.

"We'll call you. Go rest, when we got on the jet home Jemma and Leo were banned from the lab because they kept slipping. You'll have your hands full" Steve warns and the two men grin, waving. 

"See you guys soon" They say together getting on the elevator and leaving. The small family spend the night having a long bath and going to bed early as they all felt exhausted. Tony managed to steal his caregiver's bed that night.


	6. Awkward Aunt Tasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha meets the little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мальчик - Little boy

Natasha hadn't expected to be the next person to meet little Tony.

Steve and Bucky hadn't either.

Tony and Nat where the only two in the tower when he slipped. Friday had called in a panic and Natasha had to restrain her self from running out of the tower as she made her way up to his floor. The little was currently trying to keep a hold of his big head space whilst he made him self some lunch and was failing miserably. "Мальчик you're going to hurt your self, put the peanut butter down" She mummers gently, taking his hands away from the spread she leads him away from the counter.

"Wait Natasha no-I'm big. It's a big day-" Tony tried to argue, he looked at her with a flushed face. "Big" He repeats and Nat raises a brow at him.

"Big huh? Tony can you tell me what an atom does?" She asks, she'd heard Steve and Bucky ask Tony science question's before to range how close to being little he was. "I urm...it...urm..." The man gave a low groan and huffed. "Hate when you guys' do that" He pouts a little and Nat smiles a little. 

"Well I'm sorry but we need to get you changed and fed. I'll call Bucky and Steve whilst you eat" She says seriously. The little nodded following Natasha to his nursery where she gets him on the table and lingers. "...I'll be quick" She mummers, changing him quickly into a diaper and booties before grabbing a blue shirt and popping it on him. "Lets...Lets go eat" She awkwardly helps him down and walks him to his highchair. She was quick to clip him in and make a small sandwich for him.

"Ta" He says happily, munching away as she walks away from the kitchen and calls Steve.

"Hello?" His tired voice echo's through the phone.

"Tony slipped." She states and hears some shuffling down the phone.

"Ok....is Clint there?" He asks and she groans.

"No it's just me. You know I'm bad with littles, I make them cry" She sighs heavily. "How long till you can come home?" She asks urgently as she hears Tony complain from the kitchen.

"3 hours? Give him some lunch and then set him in front of the TV and his toys for a few hours. Just make sure he is happy and clean until we get back ok?" He asks and Natasha groans heavily.

"Fine...but you owe me" She demands, Steve chuckles down the phone.

"I'll make sure Bucky bakes you some cookies" He said seriously and hung up. Natasha gave a heavy sigh.

"Ok Nat, you got this. It's just a little. You got this. It's Tony" She pumps her self up and walks into the kitchen. Then promptly turns and leaves again at the sight of peanut butter all over the boy and the floor. "Oh my god I think I'd rather be in Budapest" She groans. It was going to be a long 3 hours.

*********

After wiping the peanut butter off of the boy and cleaning the kitchen Natasha had set the little in the play pen and turned on the TV. She glanced at the boy who was staring intently at her whilst sucking away on his pacifier. "What?" She asks in confusion.

"Play" He demands, holding up a rabbit to her. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the boy and shook her head. "Play please" He asks again and shakes it towards her.

"I don't play" She says calmly, flinching when she glanced over to his face to see tears in his eyes. She groaned loudly and shuffled over. "Only for a little bit" She mutters taking the rabbit and sitting on the floor with him.

"Ok, so you's are Bunny, She' is suuuupper cool! She has has'a urm....she can speak Russian an-an she can disable bombs an' an' she cooks super goods" He explains excitedly and bounces on his heals.

"Oh you don't say?" She says smiling gently, clicking on that he was making this rabbit out to be her.

"Yeah, people call her a bear buts I thin' she' just don' know how ta be...be feelin' aroun' people. Ya know? Like...happy isn' somethin' she know how to show so she does it in actions an' that she just real soft and fluffy under the whole angry Russian thin'. She also dance' pretty good" Tony finishes and smiles up at her sweetly and Nat inwardly groans with one thought going through her head.

_**'Shit, I think I'm going to steal Tony away'** _ She smiled lightly at him and points to the fluffy teddy bear. "What about him huh?" She asks. Tony frowns and shakes his head a little and Natasha picks it up awkwardly and thinks. "Well I think you should be this teddy. He's real sweet and caring, got a big heart. Loves to make things for people without being asked and from what I hear gives the second best cuddles next to you. I've heard he knows Italian, can talk his way into anyone's hearts and easily out cutes every Мальчик around." She says softly, Tony smiles taking the teddy bear.

"What's that word mean?" He asks tilting his head and Natasha smiles a little.

"Means little boy." She says lightly before waving her hand away. "Now come on, lets play." She says softly.

**********

By the time Bucky and Steve had gotten back the front room was in disarray.

Toys laid all across the front room, stickers where stuck on every surface, there was glue in patches and puddles on the floor. The sofa was turned upside down with pillows chucked everywhere. But Natasha and Tony where no where to be found.

"Nat?" Steve calls moving around the apartment, Bucky following behind him and looking around. "Natasha? Tony?" He calls. Bucky's quick hush made him look over. Under the kitchen table a sleeping Tony rested next to a crashed out Natasha. Both where covered in paint, glue, stickers and Tony even had a few pieces of peanut butter in his hair.  Natasha woke up before either of them could do anything and waved lightly, climbing out she stretched.

"Sorry about the mess, got carried away on a mission" She grinned at them and they groaned.

"What happened?" He asks with a sigh and Natasha sends him a shark like grin.

"Bunny got in trouble on a scout and Teddy came to her rescue" She says with a wink. "She even stole something from the evil caregiver's" She winked and Bucky sighed from his spot.

"What did you take?" Bucky asked, Nat shrugged and left the floor. The parents sighed moving the boy to his room to nap and looked at the mess. They made quick work of cleaning everything up and Bucky stretched a little.

"I'm gonna eat my cake" He said leaving the room to the kitchen. Steve shrugged leaning on the sofa with a sigh.

"At least they had fun" He hummed to him self with a smile.

"SHE STOLE MY CAKE!" Bucky screeches angrily and Steve lets out a laugh. 


	7. Play dates and discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a play date!

Tony nervously fidgited with his phone quietly as Steve and Bucky moved around him, prepping the floor for Tony's first play date. He wasn't little at the moment but he could feel head space tugging at him, he sent a few texts to Pepper about projects and such and almost jumped when Steve appeared in front of him with his arms crossed."Hey....Steve" He mummers and Steve smirks a little.

"Are you trying to work when you should be going down?" He asks with a chuckle and Tony squirms a bit and glances up at him with big eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I urm....I'm a bit nervous actually." He admits and Steve's smirk falls away into a soft smile. He gets on his knees in front of Tony, taking his smaller hands in his own he smiles at him lightly.

"I promise, if it gets too much we can take a break in your nursery for a moment away from them ok?" He says and Tony nods.

"What if they don...don' like me?" He asks, his eyes wide and concerned. Steve grins at him and kisses his head a little.

"Well then we can find more littles. But I think they'll love you" He says seriously.

/////

Meanwhile in the Coulson/Fury house hold. "No, I'm not going to wear that bloody thing!" Hunter's voice echo's through out the house as he storms down the hall. Nick not far behind him. "I'm not having Tony fucking Stark see me in a diaper!" He argues and Nick huffs in annoyance as he grabs Hunter's arm to stop him from wondering any further. Leo and Jemma watch from their spots next to Phil.

"Young man, you are going to wear your diaper when we head over or I will not only force it on you, you can wear your lockable pants as well." Nick threatens, Leo and Jemma give soft 'oohh's' from their spots next to Phil who gives them a warning look. "Phil are they ready?" He asks, eye still trained on Hunter's squirming face. 

"No I was going to let you get our munchkin padded and then I'd pop them into their pull-ups. I can do that now if you want and check on Daisy whilst you get him ready?" He says with a soft smile. Nick nods stiffly and points to Hunter.

"Choose in the next 5 seconds or I'll spank your butt as well. Do you really want to go to a play date with a nice red butt to sport?" He asks, Hunter's eyes tear up and shakes his head.

"But-but me an' Sky will be the only babies..." Hunter tries and Nick groans realising what this was about as he leads the boy to his room to get him changed.

"No, you and Skye aren't the only babies there. Tony is around Skye's age and can bounce up to two. He's going to be in diapers" Nick says as he changes the boy. "Besides, your a toddler. Just because diapers are something you like to wear more then pull-ups doesn't make you any more of a baby then Jemma and Leo" He says softly, patting the tabs on the sides down he pulls the British boy into his arms and hugs him gently. "Can you behave. Remember, when you're little you aren't big you. The same applies to Tony. When he's little, he isn't Tony Stark arrogant billionaire. He's Tony Stark sweet shy baby that likes to cover people in green paint" He smiled awkwardly, his littles had loved seeing him come in covered in green paint.

"Ok daddy...I'll try" Hunter mummers, letting Nick pull a blue shirt over his head with the words 'little duck' on the front. Hunter looked up at Nick expectantly when he turned to walk away.

"Daddy, I need trousers." He complains, Nick just grins at him.

"It's hot, Sky isn't wearing trousers" He says absently as he dragged the pouting boy up into a sitting position. "Don't pout." He warns, running a hand on his ribs and watching him squirm.

"Noooooooo" He laughs loudly and Nick smiles gently at him. Phil knocks on the door.

"I'm ready to go when you are" Phil says holding a dozing Daisy on his hip and Jemma had a tight grip on his free hand. Leo glanced in and waved.

"Daddy, is Hunter in trouble?" He asks, Nick rolled his eye and shook his head.

"No Leo, he's not in trouble, can you take Jemma's hand for me?" He asks lifting Hunter into his arms. 

"....Wanna hold Mummy's hand" Leo mumbles and Jemma grins and him, letting go of Phil's hand she lets Leo take it before grabbing his. Nick smirked at Phil's blushing face.

"Thank you Jemma, I bet Mummy is very happy with you" Nick said chuckling. "Lets head out."

***********

The meeting was awkward at first. Tony stay clutched to Bucky's side, Sky and Hunter copying with Nick and Phil. Jemma and Leo had gone incredibly quiet and Steve sighed heavily.

"We all had to choose such nervous littles." He joked and stretched, a smile on his face as he looked at all the adults. "So me and Bucky figured, what way to make a bunch of nervous littles introduce them selves and have fun together?" Steve started and Bucky smirked a little. "We figured painting would be the best option" Steve says happily. The adults had all talked before they chose this option. All of their heads popped up at the sound of painting. They'd made the right choice.

The moment they got into the paint room the visiting littles gasped loudly. Tony giggled a little at this and nuzzled into Bucky, giving a grunt as he was placed on the floor by a few paints. Nick set Hunter on the left of him whilst Phil set Daisy on the right. Leo and Jemma shuffled over after looking to their 'parents' before joining them on the floor.

"All right guys, why don't you start painting whilst all of us go get lunch ready yeah?" Steve asks, the littles all nod and start quietly painting. Bucky lingers as the others leave, letting out a squeak as Steve grabs his collar and pulls him out. "We can watch through Friday." He informs calmly.

*********

"I'm Hunter" The little boy next to Tony says, he glanced at him and tilts his head curiously. "I'm three years old and from England. Daisy next to you is two. She doesn't talk much when she is like this but she's really good with computers." He explains happily. Tony nods, fidgeting a little and softly talking.

"'m 'ony....'m jus' und'r two" He mumbles. "Like 'puters too an' Englan' is real cool" He says with a small smile. Jemma smiles at him.

"It's really swell. I'm Jemma, I'm three and I'm also from England. I like reading a lot" She says with a sweet smile and Tony relaxes a little as he makes shape with the paint. He glances at the last boy curiously who wiggles on the spot.

"Leo...I'm three. From Scotland." He mumbles, clinging a little to his sister. "I like buildin' stuff." He says gently. Tony gives him a gentle smile.

"Buildin' is real cool. Big me does it loads. Maybe when we big we ca' build t'gether?" He asks and Fitz blushes nodding. "Cool!" He grins at the 'older' boy and goes back to painting. The littles sit in comfortable silence as they finger paint until they hear Daisy gasp loudly. All heads snap up to the little girl as she tears up and sticks her lip out, Jemma and Leo share a look as Leo runs off shouting for his mummy. "Is she ok?" He asks as Jemma gets up and goes to their side of the table. She winces and calls over.

"Leo get Daddy and Tony's papa!" She calls over. Tony and Hunter share a look and then glance down at them selves. Tony gasped as he realised he was soaked. Hunter found the same problem and one glance at Skye told him that was the problem. Jemma tried to hush them as all three littles teared up. "No, don't cry it's ok! Adults will be here soon!" She tries her best to calm them but seems to be unable to.

"Oh baby boy" Bucky's voice echo's in as he walked over, bag on his shoulder and lifted him up. "Did someone have an accident?" He coo'd. Phil and Nick weren't far behind as they took their littles. "If you take Skye to Tony's nursery for some privacy it should be fine" He says to Phil who nods taking the little girl to said room. Nick picked up Hunter and followed Bucky to the front room where two blankets where laid out. "We'll get you both changed then I think it's nap time for a little bit yeah?" Bucky says softly. Nick grunts in agreement as Hunter wiggles in his hold.

"Hunter. It's ok, we'll be quick then you, Daisy and Tony can nap for a bit" Nick reasons, Hunter gives a loud huff and lets his dad get to work. Leo and Jemma look on and glance at Steve. 

"Mr.Rodgers? Do we have to nap as well?" Jemma asks, Leo hides slightly behind her as Steve smiles gently.

"You can call me Steve or Uncle Steve if you want. And I think we should ask your Mommy and Daddy" He says softly, Phil wondered in on that moment carrying a sleepy Daisy and she grunts a little.

"Mummy! Does me an' Leo gotsa nap too or can we paint more?" She asks, Phil thinks softly.

"Well...." He taps his chin. "Steve could you keep an eye on them? Nick can take over making lunch" He promises. Steve could feel the littles looking up at him and he held back a grin. giving a soft nod he chuckles.

"All right, lead the way." He says happily. Letting the two littles drag him away.

/////

As Steve led the two 'older' kids away Tony teared up and looked at Bucky with a sniffle. "Bubby. Wan' papa" He gives a whimper and Bucky pouts at him.

"So do I baby but he's gonna help the other two whilst we take a nice long nap. Doesn't sound cool?" Bucky tried and failed to get the baby to flash him the smallest smile, the other two caregivers where having the same problem.

"Come on Hunter, don't you wanna nap?" Nick tries softly, the little boy just shook his head defiantly as Daisy joined in.

"Just for five minutes pumpkin then you can go back to painting promise" Phil tries. Daisy shook her head with a huff and whimpered loudly.

"Noooooooo" She whines, Phil groans a little and Bucky glances over.

"Ok, how about this. All three of you can watch some Disney movies whilst we work in the kitchen yeah?" The change in the littles was immediate and soon all three where watching Dumbo. They where asleep in minutes.

***********

The play date ended just after lunch.

Tony really liked them and was excited to see them again. He gave them an open invite as Big's to come by any time and play in the lab for a bit, and offered to just hang out with Hunter as he 'seemed cool'.

Bucky and Steve where pretty happy with their little family. Just Bucky, Steve and Tony.

That was until a member of the team fell into head space right in front of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Next part in the series is meeting this new little and what happens next.


End file.
